Bad Ass, Smart Ass, Great Ass
by SecondFavoritePerson
Summary: It's Seblaine, but I didn't put it in the Glee category because I don't want to share this with everyone :p I just wanted to write something romantic, so why not try Seblaine right? (I know it's not romantic yet, but I promise that will change... hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _You can sit down now, Anderson"_ Blaine returned to his seat, like his teacher just told him to do. It's not what he wanted to do though. After all the rude things Mr. Schue just said about his work, he either wanted to yell at him or breakdown and cry. He decided against doing either of those things, because he already got embarrassed in front of the entire class ones today. He did not need to add a second time to that. For the next hour, he just sat there in silence, not even listening to any of his classmate's presentations. This was the third time he worked day and night on something and all Mr. Schue did was tell him how much he sucked. Well, not with those words of course, but that's what he meant. Maybe it was just time for him to realize that he'd have to give up on his dream of becoming a teacher.

After another hour of boring presentations, class was finally over. Blaine never really hated going to class, but today he just wanted to be everywhere but in that classroom. He starts packing his bag, more than ready to go home, when he heard someone call his name.

 _"Hey Anderson, do you have a minute?"_ The voice came from behind him. He turned around and he was about to tell whoever was calling him to piss off, but he didn't even get a chance to. _"I just wanted to say that I thought you did a great job earlier. Your work on learning disorders was very impressive"_ the stranger said.

 _"_ _Euhm, thank you, I guess. Apparently you're the only one who thinks that though, I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail this assignment"_ the thought alone made Blaine grumpy again.

the guy in front of him smiled sympathetically, which made Blaine cheer up a bit. This good-looking stranger had quite a beautiful smile. _"Don't take that personal though, Mr. Schue hates everyone"_ the stranger tried to comfort him.

Hearing this made Blaine remember who the guy in front of him was. He still didn't remember the guy's name, but he did know that this tall, lanky guy was always the best student in class. How dare he tell him not to take the bad grades personally. "that's easy for you to say" he snapped at him "you got an A on your last assignment, and I remember you writing it 10 minutes before class started" at this Blaine turned around and continued packing his bag.

"Oh, so you've been stalking me, huh?" Blaine could just hear the smugness in his voice.

"No, I have been paying attention, you should try that sometimes" he sighed. He was almost done packing his bag, ready to just leave the show-off and never talk to him again.

"I always thought paying attention was overrated. That was until I saw that fine ass of yours, that's worth paying attention to" with a shocked face Blaine turned around. The smirk on his classmate's face indicated that he was in no way embarrassed about what he'd just said. Blaine didn't know what to say to that, so after making some weird noises he just grabbed his bag and walked right out of the classroom.

"The name is Sebastian by the way! It nice to meet you!" he heard the guy call after him right before he walked out of the door.

As Sebastian watched Blaine leave the room, he made a note to himself to keep complimenting the guy's ass. He just had to make that guy speechless again, preferable by using that ass he fell in love with earlier. Just the thought of that made Sebastian smirk again. With a new mission on his mind he also grabbed his bag and left the room. For once even he was looking forward to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Blaine was a bit anxious to go to class. After this guy, who's name turned out to be Sebastian, so blatantly tried to flirt with him he wasn't so sure he wanted to be in that class again today. For so long he thought he was the only gay person in his class and he tried very hard to keep that a secret. After all he was there to learn, not to get into trouble. So when this Sebastian guy openly flirted with him he panicked, he was not prepared for that and he didn't even know if he liked it. Though he must admit that when he'd thought about it later that night, it did kind of make him smile a little. _"No. focus Anderson. You need to focus on your education."_ He whispered to himself as he walked into the school building, completely ignoring the weird looks he got from other students who heard him talking to himself. His class was all the way on the other side of the building and it wasn't easy to find, it almost seemed like even his school didn't like future teachers. Luckily this wasn't his first class there and he'd got lost often enough before to now know his way around the school. After a few minutes of walking, and what felt like a million flights of stairs, he finally got to his classroom. Before he even dared to take a look inside he stood next to the doorway and took a few deep breaths. He tried to calm himself down by thinking that Sebastian barely even came to this class, especially the morning ones. It was 8 a.m. on a Friday, chances were very small that he'd be there. With that thought in mind he took a peek inside the room, still playing safe by staying around the corner. With a sigh of relief, he turned back and let his body relax against the door. Like he expected Sebastian wasn't there. Right when he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, ready to enter the classroom, he heard a now familiar voice behind him.

 _"_ _I knew that ass would be worth getting up early for. How are you doing, killer?"_ Sebastian said in a confident, but still sleepy voice. Blaine froze for a second, but then decided to ignore him. Even if this was the first time he ever got a compliment from a fairly attractive guy, he didn't have time for this. He could barely keep up with his schoolwork, catching feelings for someone who would just let him down like everyone before did would only distract him. So he walked into the room without saying a word and took a seat in the front row. All his panicking outside made him one of the last people to come in, so there were only a few seats left. Now at least he knew he'd be safe for a few hours, because lazy students never sat in the front row. And if there's one thing Blaine knew about Sebastian, it's that he's the laziest student of them all. He had just grabbed his books from his bag when he felt someone take the seat next to him. Over the past few weeks he had gotten pretty used to being ignored by whoever was forced to sit next to him, so he didn't even care to look at who it was this time. He quickly found out he should've taken a seat in between two strangers.

 _"Hey Blaine, if you could lend me a pen I promise I won't make any comments about your ass for the next hour."_ Blaine turned to look at the smirky face right next to him.

 _"H-How do you even know my name?"_ he stumbled over his own words. The tall, handsome guy was now closer to him than he ever wanted him to get.

 _"You answer every single question Mr. Schue asks. He calls your name so often even the people who never come to class know your name by now."_ A small smile appeared on Sebastian's face. That smile could literally cure cancer, Blaine was sure of it. _"Focus Anderson"_ he whispered to himself again, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow at him. _"Sure"_ he said eventually and handed his new neighbor, at least for the next 3 hours, his spare pen.

As class started Blaine was convinced he'd finally have a moment to himself, but he forgot about the fact that he was the only student there who actually paid attention. Well, to be honest that wasn't entirely true, Sebastian was also paying attention. He just wasn't focusing his attention on the teacher. Blaine didn't even have to look at Sebastian to know that he was staring at him with the signature smirk on his face. _"Can you just stop checking me out and start paying attention"_ he sighed.

 _"_ _I would totally pay attention if you biting that pen wasn't so hot and distracting"_ the tall male whispered hotly into his ear. Since it was totally inappropriate, Blaine turned his head away and put the pen down, trying to show annoyance. Instead he just knew it was obvious that he wasn't really that annoyed and he started shifting in his seat. Something he shouldn't have done, because Sebastian noticed and that was about the last thing he wanted. Or at least that's what he was trying to make himself believe.

After another hour of switching from one uncomfortable position to the other, class was finally over. Luckily Sebastian was a popular guy and some classmates immediately demanded his attention for the latest gossip. So, Blaine tried to pack up his stuff as quickly as possible so he could sneak off to go take care of his little situation. And he almost made it, he was so close to the door when he heard the exact voice he was trying to escape from.

 _"_ _Hey killer, wait up!"_ Blaine turned to face the handsome guy who had just called him by another very inappropriate nickname. _"what's up, Sebastian"_ he asked.

 _"_ _Oh, so you did hear my name, good."_ With these words came a small, kind of endearing smile. Not the usual smirk, but an actual, genuine smile. Sebastian handed him a piece of paper, getting to the reason why he called for his attention in the first place. _"that's in case you'd like some help with that squirmy feeling you were struggling with earlier"_ Sebastian said with the smirky expression that he was ever so famous for. Blaine was confused, so he opened the note to figure out what Sebastian was trying to say. As he read the note and saw that it was a phone number, he just stared at it. He couldn't believe that this had just happened. Sebastian picked up his bag and was about to leave the classroom. _"Just call me whenever I can be of your assistance"_ he whispered into his ear again, right before he disappeared out of the room. Blaine stood there for what felt like hours, trying to make his brain and body function again. As he was slowly starting to process everything, he picked up his bag and walked towards the door. For a minute he stopped next to the garbage bin, thinking he should just throw away the piece of paper he had just received, but he couldn't. Just like Sebastian, he also knew that he secretly did want to call him. Not that he'd ever have the nerve to do it, but it felt nice knowing that he could. _"Damn it, Anderson."_ He whispered to himself once again, and he made his way home. At home he could finally start dealing with things, one problem at a time. No matter how much he wanted to, he would not be asking Sebastian to help him a hand with his first problem though. He wasn't that desperate yet.


End file.
